


it's miraculous, babe

by tltw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Akuma Possession, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chat Noir!Changkyun, Coffee Shops, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Ladybug!Hyungwon, M/M, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Synopsis of Miraculous Ladybug In notes for those who don't know and wanna read, niche AU, okay not rly but, yeah its a superhero coffee shop mix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltw/pseuds/tltw
Summary: Changkyun is just an ordinary unlucky college student working in his parents coffee shop looking to not embarrass himself in front of his crush. That's just about it to him.Except when Seoul is over taken by a super villain by the name of Hawkmoth, he trasnforms into the superhero Chat Noir  and teams up alongside his partner Ladybug to defeat him and his victimized henchmen!-Miraculous Ladybug!au





	1. creation

**Author's Note:**

> this is a niche as hell crossover but whatever no one can stop me from posting this
> 
> Synopsis of Miraculous Ladybug for those who don't know much about it:
> 
> Miraculouses are piece of jewelry that hold special powers in them, that take the form a kwami, or little god who grants them those powers by embodying those jewels. The ladybug miraculous holds the power of creation, being able to create a lucky item to help its hero. The cat miraculous holds the power of destruction, being able to destroy anything it touches. When the Butterfly Miraculous holder, Hawkmoth starts doing no good, Ladybug and Chat Noir are sent in to stop them, and to find out Hawkmoth's true identity so they may stop him. Hawkmoth creates akumas, little butterflies that attack themselves to someones negative emotions, and Hawkmoth grants them powers, usually to do evil, in their confused state.
> 
> In their everyday lives, Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who has a crush on her friend Adrian Agreste, who she has no idea is actually Chat Noir! And Chat Noir, who has a crush on Ladybug, doesn't know he goes to school with that very same Ladybug!
> 
> However, the hero's powers only last so long, and after 5 minutes of activating their powers, they return to their normal selves. They keep their identies secret from each other to protect one another, but don't know what could be if they were to find out the truth about their friends...

Changkyun picks himself up after spilling his  _ third  _ drink of the day on the floor and wasting everybody's time, including his own. At least he tries to.

It would be one thing if it was just spilling the drinks. Because he’s spilled lots and lots of drinks in his lifetime. It’s a wonder his parents let him work in their cafe. 

But it’s not just spilling drinks. It’s angry customers only when  _ he’s _ on register and no one else; making the wrong order after wrong order, and lets not forget, stubbing your toe  _ twice _ on the refrigerator.

Changkyun is used to it. It’s normal for him. 

He’s never been the type to worry about it too much, except when he was a kid or teenager. But he’s 22, and been working this job for three years already. He’ll spill another 5,000 drinks on the job here, and that’s something Jooheon makes sure he’s proud about. 

As far as work days go, today was honestly average, or a little below average. He’s had worse if he’s honest.

“Come on, Kkunggie!” Jooheon pats him on the back, a little too hard. “Don’t mind, buddy! Come on, let’s go!” He says jumping up and down like a boxer, somehow making him look smaller. 

“I told you you shouldn’t be drinking coffee. Just because you work here doesn’t mean you should be ingesting this crap.” Changkyun replies deadpan to Jooheon’s bright mood.

“I haven’t! I’m just full of life. Don’t be jealous.” He says hopping to his next drink like it’s nothing.

Changkyun goes to grab the mop and starts cleaning up his mess. “Right.” He acts like he wasn't super pouty when he first came in this morning.

“It’s just my luck.” Changkyun mopes while he mops.

“Come on, you’re just saying that. You’re not as unlucky as you say you are.” A blatant lie on Jooheon's part, though there could be some truth to it. However when you’re cleaning up your third drink of the day it’s pretty hard to agree with him.

“Yeah, at least I didn't text my crush about how cute he is while trying to text my best friend last night. That would be awful.” Changkyun says nonchalantly.

“First of all, harsh. Second of all, Kihyun was flattered and didn’t take it weird so everything worked out okay. It’s fine!” 

“And trying to cover up your genuine distraught by being overly excited and bothering your friend about  _ his _ life problems at work is your coping mechanism, right?”

“Stop reading me. It freaks me out when you do that. And to be fair, that was the first time I’ve ever gushed like that so it’s not even fair that that happened.” Jooheon starts. “At least I’m not gushing nonstop everyday about my crush. It should have happened to you at least 40 times by now, It’s not fair it happened to me.”

“Well the answer to that is I’m not stupid, and he really is the cutest isn't he? There’s nothing about him that’s not perfect.” 

“Oh, here we go.” Jooheon rolls his eyes.

“He’s so handsome. Did you see his outfit yesterday? He pulled it off so well. And in class he got a 100 on our quiz. How is he so smart  _ and _ pretty?” He exaggerates to make his point, but all he’s saying is absolutely 100% true. 

He doesn't dare say his name aloud. There’s not many people in the cafe today, but that just means it’s quieter and if a single person finds out about his obvious crush on the gorgeous, mysterious, alustrious, handsome, doesn't-need-that-many-adjectives-to-describe-him-but-actually-does-because-he’s-that-amazing Chae Hyungwon, he would keel over and die right in the job even if his parents told him specifically he wasn't allowed to do that.

“Could you go one day without crying to me about him? Just one?” Jooheon pleads.

“No.” He answers instantly. “He has dance practice today. If I’m lucky Minhyuk’ll posts pics on Instagram.”

“But you say your not lucky.”

“I know. But I have to hope for something or else there's nothing to keep me going.” He says, realizing afterwards how sad that sounds.

“You know… Why don't you just-” Changkyun shoots him a glare. Jooheon sighs in defeat before he gets a chance to start.

“I know what you’re going to say, and no, Jooheon. You know why I can't do that.”

“It’s not that hard-” 

“You talk to Kihyun, then.” Jooheon shuts up at that, feeling a little bit hypocritical.

He sighs. “Well as you can see I did, technically, and sometimes things end in failure.” He admits. “But you’ll never reach success until you try!”

“I’m telling you, you should be a motivational speaker rather than a rapper. Not that that actually helped me. Like, in the slightest.” He says. “But you didn't fail, Heonnie. I’m sure you of all people can make a comeback from this. The difference between you and me is that you can, and I can't.”

“You’re just too shy. And so is he. So even if you both like each other you’ll be in an endless loop of not being able to admit their true feelings.” He throws his arm on his shoulder in some type of support that only makes him feel worse.

“Thanks, you really put that all into perspective for me. I feel much better now.” He says sarcastically.

“Don't worry. It’ll all work out. Now get cleaning.” He uses the same arm to smack him on the back again.

“You’re not my boss, you know. This is my parents cafe.”

“And yet they value me as a worker now than you.” He beams at Changkyun and he wonders how this is the guy who was supposed to be cheering him up. He needs new best friends.

In the noisy tranquility of the cafe, the bell on the door rustles as it opens, letting in a few other people who come in this time of day. 

“Welcome!” Jooheon shouts in a peculiar voice; different from his usual customer service voice. Changkyun ignores it at first until Jooheon gives him a swift kick to his ankles making him to look up.

He does everything in his power to prevent himself from choking on his own saliva when he looks up and sees Hyungwon walking up towards the counter. Quickly he turns around and continues mopping the floor like he isn’t right there.

“Hey, Hyungwon! It’s just me and Changkyun today.” He grabs Changkyun turning him around against his will so he  _ has _ to face him.

“Hey guys. How’re you doing?” The bags under his eyes are heavy and dark and he looks like death. He asks nicely but it comes off like a patients last words. 

“Good...” Jooheon answers for the both of them. “W-What can I get for you?” He seems to have noticed the dark aura emanating from him too.

“Vanilla latte. 4 shots of espresso, please.” He says and both Changkyun and Jooheon feel the despair in his voice. 

“Are you okay?” Changkyun asks instinctively, genuinely worried for him, or literally anyone who asks for that many shots.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just another day, right?” He chuckles dryly, pain evident in his voice. Changkyun takes it to heart more than he wants too. No one knows Hyungwon’s schedule better than Changkyun, so much so it’s scary. In knowing what it is that he actually has to go through, school, dance lessons, Japanese and modelling, he feels his heart being coiled up and strung out seeing him like this.

“Ch-Changkyun’ll bring it out for you in a minute, won’t you Changkyun?” Jooheon shocks him out of his worries.

“Sure!” He begins working on the drink right away while Jooheon finishes checking him out.

He tries to stop himself from gawking at Hyungwon while he stares at his phone waiting on his drink, which is nearly impossible though Jooheon keeps him on track and gets the drink made..

He’s wearing a long brown coat that looks absolutely gorgeous on his long figure. Not that he knows anything about clothing, but it seems to be one from his father’s clothing line, and most likely the rest of his clothes too. Looks far too expensive to be worn by someone coming into a place like this. He feels bad for finding him so delectable in his fit, but not bad enough to look away.

The drink is made quickly with minimal spilling, to which he hands it to Jooheon, Jooheon handing it back immediately saying that he promised Hyungwon that  _ Changkyun _ would bring it out him and that it’s not good to lie to customers. He snarls and heads out to hand it to him.

He’s immersed in his phone so much so he doesn’t notice when Changkyun walks up to him, but thankfully he doesn’t startle, Another spilled drink is saved.

“Ah, thank you.” He expresses like his life was depending on that drink, which he probably is. He gives a strong sip savoring every bit of bitterness he can draw in all the caffeine.

Changkyun stands here for a moment, internally debating if he should say something. Remembering Jooheon’s words, he works up the courage and blurts out whatever he can think of. “Busy, huh?” He slaps himself.

“Yeah… I think my father is trying to kill me. Or school. I don’t know which will get to me first.” He chuckles a dry laugh again. “It’s okay, though. I’m used to it.” He smiles a big and tired grin at him. 

Changkyun is torn between finding him totally encompassing in his beautiful presence and wanting to rip apart any and everything that rains on his good mood. His nerves get the better of him and all he can really focus on his face even if he tries not to.

“AAAAAH!!!!” A scream from outside plus many more resonate throughout the streets. Everyone looks outside seeing the people in the streets of Seoul running for their lives.

Changkyun and Hyungwon both bite their tongues already knowing what’s happening. 

“Akuma!” a man on the street shouts out. More people run, the streets flooding quickly. 

“Oh no…” Changkyun whispers.

Down the street, a man colorfully clad in green, black and white waltzes down creating balls from thin air. Dropping it in front of him, he kicking it with full force into the crowd. It hits a stray woman, as she materializes into green pixels forming into a giant “1”. “GOOOOOAL!!” The akuma shouts. 

He kicks more and more balls, turning more people into the crowd into a physical score in his game.

He walks by the cafe, everyone inside ducking to avoid his view. He makes it past without seeing anyone inside, continuing his rampage outside.

“An akuma attack.” Hyungwon says as the three of them watch on in horror. He grabs his things quickly moving to exit the building.

“Wait-!” Changkyun reaches out, stopping himself from grabbing him. Hyungwon stops looking back to Changkyun’s concerned appearance. “You should stay inside. It’s too dangerous to go out there.”

He gives a knowing and safe smile that could put Changkyun on the floor in seconds. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I’ve survived my fair share of akuma attacks.” He winks, and sprints of without another word. Changkyun can’t find the strength to go after him, but it isn’t until he’s out of sight he regrets not stopping him. 

Jooheon follows him out turning the direction of the akuma. 

“Hey! Where are you going?!” Changkyun shouts, actually grabbing Jooheon before he can leave. 

“Come on! Chat Noir is bound to show up! I can’t miss this like last time! I promise I’ll be safe!” He runs off without letting Changkyun get his say.

“You have a job!” He shouts out. Jooheon doesn’t hear him. Not that he’s not going to be leaving in just a moment. As endeared as he is by Chat Noir’s biggest fan, he still is going to kill him when he gets back. Hopefully before the akuma does. 

The few people who’re in the cafe file out, Changkyun whispers to them telling them to go home immediately. He locks up the shop quickly, running to the back. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you let your crush run off like that. What happens when he gets destroyed by that akuma, huh?” His kwami pops up from under his shirt, already criticizing him.

“Shut up, you evil little monster. I won’t let that happen.”

“And your biggest fan too! How will he feel when his hero lets him down?” He says.

“Why are you being so harsh on me today, Plagg? I can’t save Seoul when my self esteem is low, you know. I don’t deserve it today.”

“It’s my way of getting back at you for not giving me extra cheese last night.” he whines crossing his tiny arms.

“Ugh, fine, I’ll buy you more once I save them. Now, Transform me.”

“Yes!” He shouts triumphantly before being sucked into Changkyun’s ring. As he does, bright green static lights engulf Changkyun, elegantly forming a black mask to cover his eyes, a dark suit covering his body as he does his dance. Black cat ears and a tail appear on him from thin air circling around him. The sensation of transforming never gets old, in his opinion, and he always takes some time to revel in the magical feeling. Partially because it gets him pumped for fighting, and partial because it’s one of his few joys in life.

The sequence dies and he’s left behind in his black suit ready to go. He travels back up and out on the roof, heading the direction of the akuma.

 

✧

 

“Where are you? There’s an akuma attack. I’ll come pick you up.” His bodyguard’s voice comes through the phone, his _genuine_ _worry_ shining through in his monotone voice that Hyungwon just loves to hear.

“I’m fine, I’m almost home. It’s the complete opposite direction.” He lies as he follows the direction the akuma wandered off to.

“Your father wanted me to come pick you up. Where are you?” He orders again. Hyungwon just sighs, trying to think of anything he can say to shut him up. 

“Oh no! Here he is! Ahh!!” He yells into the phone before hanging up quickly. Hyungwon tries to control his devilish laughter.

A red blob flies out of his bag as he runs into an alleyway.

“That wasn’t very nice!” His kwami, Tikki, scolds. “They’re going to be worried about you!” It comes out in a harsh voice, but part of her is smiling too.

“Let them. I’ll be gone until this akuma disappears anyways.”

“Still… They’ll only want to guard you even harder after this.” A type of concern comes from her voice.

“What, are you sad you won’t have the world’s best ladybug to protect the city if I’m locked up?” He plays.

“That  _ would _ be a tragedy, but I’m more worried about you, Hyungwon.” She smiles but gives a sad tone.

“Aw, you’re so sweet to me Tikki. Remind me to order you more macarons.” She giggles in delight at the idea. “Besides, even if I was locked up, Chat noir would be able to take care of things.” He says wistfully.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are a team, Hyungwon. You can’t have one without the other, which is why you need to transform quickly!” She says.

“So pushy… Do you know how tired I am?” he whines.

“No buts! Now say the words.” She demands softly.

“Hehe… Transform me!” He yells, Tikki being sucked into his earrings quickly. His suit sucks him in in seconds, a red and black mask covering his eyes. The transformation ends fast, that tingling magical feeling being replaced by a burst of energy and strength surging through Hyungwon’s veins. He grips the gloves on his suit reveling in the power. It never gets old.

Spinning his yo-yo, he throws it up to a beam on a rooftop, catapulting himself up and out. 

It’s easy to find the akuma. Following the people running the opposite direction and screaming makes it easy, and he hasn’t gone far since he was last spotted at the cafe. He hopes Changkyun and Jooheon will be safe there.

He lands on a rooftop, surveying the surrounds and sees the akuma already couple of streets down. On one rooftop a curious little cat is watching the situation too. Quickly he swings over to his side.

“Hello, my little kitty. Not ready to jump into action yet?” He says.

“Just observing so we don’t get our asses beat like  _ last time _ .” Chat Noir replies, not looking Ladybug’s direction.

“It wasn’t that bad! We caught the akuma and saved everyone, isn’t that all that matters?” He argues.

“I can’t tell where the akuma might be,” Chat Noir starts, not acknowledging Ladybug’s words. “All he’s got is that outfit, no accessories, bags… Maybe in his shoes?” 

“Well, the longer we sit here and think about it, the more people get turned into living points.” Ladybug suggests.

Chat frowns. “I was trying to be strategic.”

“And strategic you are! Good job. Now let’s go save the city before it’s all gone.” Ladybug teases patting Chat Noir on the back.

He sighs. “You're right, Let’s go.” He says before jumping off the roof to move towards the akuma.

Ladybug throws down his yo-yo, spinning it around the akuma constricting him. He struggles in surprise, unable to shake the strength of his unbreakable yoyo string.

“I think you’ve scored enough!” Chat Noir yells as they dismount in front of the akuma, Chat Noir extending his staff under the akumas chin for good measure.

“The games over,” Ladybug says. “You’ve lost.” 

“Lost?! Look at how many points I’ve scored!” He yells. “And here’s one  _ more _ !” He kicks up hitting Chat noir’s staff, doing a back flip and squeezing out of Ladybug’s tangle, gripping onto it. He pulls the string forcefully tugging Ladybug towards him.

“Woah-!” He shouts. As Ladybug is thrusted towards him, he materializes a ball and gets ready to punt. Before he has the chance, Chat Noir flips his staff around, extending it pushing the ball away from him.

“Cat’s aren’t allowed on the field!” He forms another ball kicking it Chat Noir’s way, and is now swinging Ladybug around on his yo-yo throwing him 30 feet in the air.

Chat Noir jumps in a split just barely dodging the thing, watching ladybug fly. ”Shit.”

Before he can have a chance to go help his partner, the akuma comes rushing at him with more and more balls. He dodges them left and right, jumping, splitting and hopping around, the akuma forming and kicking them slightly faster than Chat Noir can process.

“I will be the best football player ever!” He yells, kicking more balls his way. He falls back as the come, it getting harder and harder to dodge them as he comes. Unable to fall back further, he extends his staff from the ground up, catapulting himself above the akuma. Lifting it up, he makes a quick pass slamming down his staff on the ground, missing him completely as he dodges.

A yo-yo comes and wraps itself around the akuma’s arm, Ladybug tugging him throwing him into the ground with a thud. “Give up! You don’t have to do this!” Ladybug yells. The akuma growls in anger, unable to tug himself free from the string, Chat Noir pins him down.

“If I can’t be captain, then no one can!” He yells from beneath him. Noticing a stray human looking for safety, he forms a ball and kicks it with the little motion he has towards her at light speed. Ladybug releases his hold on him, rushing and grabbing the civilian within seconds of the ball meeting her. The akuma forces Chat Noir off him and throws him into the wall.

“I’ll show the world I’m the best!” He vaults himself up and onto rooftops, running away in a flash.

Ladybug rushes to Chat Noir helping him up. “Tryouts didn't go well, huh?” He says.

“Guess not. Where do you think he went?” Chat asks.

“He said he wanted to show the world he was the best… And he’s a football player.” He thinks allowed. “Sangam stadium.” 

They both realize there really isn’t any other place he would go. Neither of them are into sports that much, but at the very least they hope a game isn't going on, or a tragedy might occur.

Immediately the two of him follow his direction heading towards the stadium. 

He’s made it far enough ahead of them they can’t see him when they head that direction.

“You sure he went this way?” Chat asks as they hop along the rooftops.

“Chat, I think I know what I’m talking about here.” He throws a sadly confident expression Chat Noir’s way, and Chat is sure now that they’re travelling even further from the akuma. He sighs the particular sigh Ladybug is used to hearing only from him.

“We still haven’t figured out where the akuma could be.” He complains. 

Ladybug can’t say anything, because he’s at a lose too. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out like we always do.” He beams at Chat Noir, earning half genuine smile and half a smirk in annoyance.

The duo makes it to the stadium, peaking over the overpass, looking for the akuma. He doesn’t seem to be visible, or anywhere around actually. Hyungwon starts to doubt this is where he might have come.

There’s not people there, only custodial workers or other staff, but thankfully it’s all clear. Looking down further, the black and green man is spotted walking into the middle of the stadium.

“What is he doing?” Chat purses his eyes.

“I don’t know, but it looks like he has something big planned. Let’s make sure we don’t have any more incidents.” Ladybug suggests. Chat noir nods in understanding, the two of them jumping down.

The akuma jumps as they slam down at their entrance, waiting before attacking.

A purple glowing butterfly appears around the akumas face, indicating that his master, Hawkmoth is trying to speak to them.

“Don’t listen to him!” Ladybug shouts out. “He’s taking advantage of you, this isn’t the way to be the best!” 

The akuma growls in anger, seemingly being unable to shake off Hawkmoth's persuasion. “I’ll show im the best player on the team, by stealing your miraculous!” He creates a large row of balls, kicking them as quickly as he can again towards the two. They pull evasive action dodging them again, Ladybug running up to get close to him.

Ladybug punches aiming for his head, the akuma avoiding. He continues to throw punches, avoiding those powerful legs of his, blocking all he can with his arms and legs. Chat Noir joins in the fight, using his staff to try and push back the akuma, though his legs almost combat the full strength of his iron staff. 

Ladybug throws a punch, he ducks. Chat kicks, he moves. He’s quick to sidestep each of them, dodging all of their attacks as fast as they come. 

He drops to the grass spinning around like a breakdancer knocking both Ladybug and Chat Noir on their feet, running around them. 

When the two open their eyes, Ladybug is on top of Chat Noir, the two in a painful position. 

“Heh… Uh…” Chat sneers and shoves him off without a word, letting ladybug help himself up.

“This isn’t getting us anywhere.” Chat Noir says getting up. “We need to find the akumatized item! Do the thing already!” 

He hucks more balls their way. Ladybug focuses on him, trying to find anything. The only thing significant about him is his shirt, showing a number “22” with the surname “Lee” on top of it. Following his hunch, he steps back out of range to do his thing. “Hold him off!” He yells, Chat Noir nodding.

“Lucky charm!” He throws up his yo-yo into the air, using his power. From thin air, a red and black polka dotted hose appears in the air falling into his hands. “A hose?”

With no idea what to do, he looks around trying to figure out the charms purpose. In his vision, he sees exactly what his lucky charm is for.

He runs over the wall, and plugs the hose onto the faucet that’s there, running water through it onto the grass.

“Chat! Over here!” He shouts.

He looks his way shouting back, “On it!” as he leads the fight closer to where Ladybug is. 

As the two head over, Chat jumps, leaving the akuma in the puddle of water. “The staff!” Ladybug yells, Chat Noir flipping the staff and swiping it under his feet. The akuma jumps on instinct dodging it, but when his lands, the puddle prevents him from sticking his landing, and he falls into the muddified water with a slam.

“Augh! My shirt!” He shouts, not even gotten up from the ground yet.

“Chat!”

“Right! Cataclysm!” Chat says taking his stance and throwing his claw in the air. A black bubbling glow encompasses his hand, the power of destruction surging through his veins. He runs and  tucks it under the back side of the akuma’s shirt, ripping it to shreds instantly.

Unfortunately the poor akuma is left shirtless in the mud, but Ladybug’s hunch was right, as a purple and black butterfly flies up from the remains of the jersey. 

Ladybug throws out his yo-yo, capturing the akuma within it. Drawing it back, he presses onto it, releasing a pure white butterfly back into the air.

He tosses the hose into the air and shouts, “Miraculous Ladybug!” returning all the citizens to their original state, and cleaning up the akuma (also giving him a fresh jersey).

“Huh? What happened?” The man once akuma asks, Ladybug and Chat Noir looking on with smiles. Another day saved.

Ladybug gets close putting his hand on the man's shoulder. “You were akumatized. But it’s okay. You’re okay now.”

“I’ll bring him home, you should head home before you change back.” Chat says, helping him up.

“You used your cataclysm too, you better hurry.” Ladybug scolds.

“5 minutes is plenty of time for me.  _ I _ don’t spend my time dawdling and almost get my identity revealed every other week.” He says picking the man up in his arms, ready to jump away.

“Wait! Will you… You’ll be at patrol tonight, right?” Ladybug asks, slight wavering in his voice. The akuma victim looks on curiously.

“Uh, well…” Chat Noir thinks. Hyungwon’s new add for his father’s fragrance will be out tonight. “Y-yeah. Sure.”

“Great! I’ll see you then!” Ladybug hops off out of the stadium, Chat noir going the opposite direction.

It’s a quick trip to drop off the akumatized victim. He asked to be dropped off and his schools football field so he could apologize to his teammates, all of which thank Chat Noir before he has to hop off and detransform.

He doesn’t have any plans, so he shouldn’t be frustrated with patrol, and he isn’t, but Hawkmoth has been sending out more and more akuma’s by the day. And he’s already superhero’d today. He’s tired.

Changkyun pulls out his none magical staff incorporated phone and sees a myriad of texts from not only Jooheon, but his mother asking where he’s been and why he closed down the shop. He exhales and thinks of a lie before finishing his walk home.


	2. destruction

 

Chat arrives late, later that he should and later than he thinks he really is. The times they meet up can vary due to personal schedules, but he doesn’t know Ladybug had been waiting for him in their usual spot for almost an hour already.

“Hello, my kitty.” Ladybug says.

“Hey.” He replies, no regards on how late he is, but Ladybug won’t bring it up. “Let’s go.”

“Why the rush? I have some extra time tonight, can’t we have a moment to talk?”

Chat Noir thinks about it. He was late because of the ad, Hyungwon looked fucking delicious by the way, but he really didn’t have much left to do tonight, if you didn’t count all the homework he was  _ not  _ going to do.

“I’d hope that at least one of us cares about the citizens of Seoul.” He smirks before jumping off the roof. Reluctantly, Ladybug follows with a pout.

They begin their patrol around the city, which usually goes the same way every night with some variations. The two follow each other for a bit, then split off in opposite directions, meet in the second meeting point, and trade off directions. Patrols can take up to two, sometimes three hours, but in the long run it’s worth it. Besides having to worry about Hawkmoth’s akumas, regular crimes still run rampant throughout the city, and each of them have found their fair share of robberies, altercations and… other terrible things since they began doing this. 

If they’re unlucky, they’ll meet an akuma at night, which they both seem to hate dealing with, but being out and around when it happens is better than being inside and missing it.

Neither of them know each other’s lives outside of being superheros, but assuming they’re the same age, they can’t wager the other loves jumping around rooftops for hours semi-nightly. But, it comes with the job, they suppose.

They complete their route and meet up again a few hours later, neither of them finding anything to help with. Ladybug nobly helped an older woman get home safely, but that was about it.

“Boring night, huh?” Ladybug says.

“Yeah, almost like I didn’t even need to come out here.” Chat throws a glare his way.

“Oh come on, you know if we weren’t out here something terrible would have happened.”

“Eh, probably.” He shrugs. “But if you weren’t I could have handled it just fine.”

“Ouch. You wound me, mon chaton.” He places his hand on his heart for effect, but it doesn’t phase his chaton.

“Not sorry. I’ll be on my way, then.”

“Wait-” Ladybug reaches for him, not quite grabbing his hand even if he wants too. “Don’t you want to stay? F-For a little bit? I mean, we never get the chance to talk…” 

Chat looks back at him, then to his stretched out arm. Technically, no, he wasn’t busy. With all the commotion he and Ladybug have to go through on a near day to day basis, they never had a chance to really talk. He did have work to do, but that could wait for his partner just this once, he supposes.

The two end up sitting on top of a pink helipad together, and for a while, they don’t really say much, just bask in the view and the stars. Any commotion that may be going on is far below them now, and for once they can sit in their suits together and enjoy the peace.

It’s a comforting sound to both of them, street cars and planes going over head. There’s a ringing in the air that doesn’t go away but the two find comfort in, without saying anything.

“How’s life been going for you?” Ladybug speaks up. Chat Noir throws him a suspicious look. “Relax, I’m not asking you to take your mask off. Just wondering.”

Chat breathes out a heavy sigh looking to the sky. “It could be worse. My lucks not been great lately, but that’s how it’s always been for me, I guess. I really am a black cat.”

“You’re lucky to me. It was a blessing to have met someone like you.” Ladybug tries to flirt, but is scoffed off by Chat.

“Please. I’m nothing but bad luck. I wouldn’t be wearing this suit if I wasn’t. I bet you’re the type of person who always gets his way, huh?” He smirks saying so half jokingly.

“Pfft, right. It’s perfect. Being locked up, constrained to other’s agendas, no time for freedom or fun. Just great.” 

Chat Noir looks at him marginally confused, almost concerned. 

“Is your life really like that?” He asks in a soft tone, almost unheard by the overbearing street noise and wind.

Ladybug looks back, noticing his expression and instantly feeling guilty about it. “Yeah, A- A little bit.” he starts. “But it’s okay, because I get to spend time with you.” He throws a genuine expression of softness away, where if he were to be closer, he’d notice his kitten’s ears turning a bright carmine. 

“O-oh… Well. Thank you.” He pushes it out unsure of how to properly respond to such a compliment. Ladybug laughs it off.

“You know… I think we’d be good friends outside of costume.” He brings up, only to resolve a sigh from his partner.

“Ladybug-”

“Calm down. I’m just throwing the idea out there.”

He sighs again. 

“I don’t think you’d like someone like me. I’m such a fuck up. I always embarrass myself.” He admits. Ladybug pops up at this suddenly, startling Chat in the tiniest manner. 

“That’s not true.” He says with such seriousness in his voice Chat couldn’t even tell it was the same Ladybug. He takes his hand in both of his, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Chat, you’re amazing. There’s nothing about you that’s ever let me down. Even if Hawkmoth were to take both our miraculous’, I’d rely only on you to help stop him, because you’re the only one who can.” He speaks from the heart, and Chat Noir can feel it. It’s useless to try and defy him, for Chat Noir is stunned silent at his words, not hearing anything so genuine from anyone in so long.

“I- Uhm…” Ladybug keep his hands cupped around his, his visage not wavering. “It’s- It’s about time I got going. I have a lot to do tonight.” He separates their hands, standing up stiffly. 

Ladybug keeps his serious expression, but is more delicate now, keeping his eyes locked onto his partner.

“I’ll see you later.” Ladybug says, Chat nodding quietly. He extends his staff, jumping off the roof leaving Ladybug to himself and his love.

He flops back down, sighing over his gentle kitty, wishing he had said something a little more helpful.

 

-

 

Hyungwon didn’t really expect any problems when he told his bodyguard he’d be fine getting home after a long study session because well, there never is any problems. Why would there be? 

So when he’s speed walking home through that one alley his mother used to tell him to never go down, he thinks everything will be fine to one of the hero’s of Seoul.

“Where you going, sweetie?” A man steps out in front of him, blocking all directions in front of him. He stays quiet and stern. He’s not scared, not really, because he’s dealt with worse,  _ way worse,  _ but that ‘s when he has a superhero costume on, and could jump approximately 20 feet into the air unprompted. Now he’s standing there in front of this guy, and his two other friends who popped up behind him with his pants down. He can’t transform, he can’t protect himself, no matter what happens.

“Hey, hey! This guy’s famous!” The man in front of him shouts.

“Really? Oh, shit, you’re right!” His lackeys respond. “I saw him on TV, he’s the Chae guy.”  _ Yes, that is my surname. _ Hyungwon thinks but doesn’t say for fear of making this worse.

“Hey, he’s bound to have some mad money on him, right?” One of them pushes his shoulder, the three cornering him against the wall. “Show me what you got.” 

“I don’t have anything.” He says delicately, to no avail. 

“ _ Fuck  _ that. You gotta have something on you.” He gives a disgusting sneer. He’s seen it far to many times from behind a mask. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to get going.” He says like he’s going to get moving, knowing it’s not going to happen. 

“No, you don’t. Not right now.” One of the other men knees him hard in the stomach. The pain shoots through him quickly, kneeling him over. That sure does hurt a lot more when you’re not wearing a suit. 

“Wanna show us what you got now or are you gonna make us do all the work?” One says, he can’t tell who on account of the eyes being shut due to the pain.

“I’m sorry I-” He grunts in pain. “D-don’t have anything.” He keeps his voice steady and as calm as possible, holding out for someone, anyone to come by and save him. The likelihood of Chat Noir stopping by to save him is low, there’s almost no point in hoping, but he still does. He always has his back, mask or not, right?

Another blow, this time to his chest, and a few more. One man knocks him right in the eye, a nice bruise waiting to form there. He dreads having to explain that to his bodyguard. Or worse, his father.

They continue, sock him in the chin, drawing blood. He can’t tell if they’re more interested in his money or just beating him up.

_ Please Chat, if you’re doing anything important right now, would you mind setting it aside for just a moment to come help me? _ He thinks while they lay into him, as if it really matters now. 

Money isn’t a problem. his family is rich. The problem was the marks left behind, which would be impossible to explain. If he comes home like this, he’ll never be able to leave the house alone again.

But it’s too late now. Because he’s got his marks, he’s bleeding, and the men are reaching into his pockets and taking everything from him, so when he has to explain that he needs a new key card, it’ll be obvious what really happened.

Maybe if Chat stopped by, he could get it back from him, and he could just cover up. But that won’t happen. Once they reveal their identities to each other and they’ve married, he’ll definitely be hearing about his lack of help in this  _ particular  _ situation. For sure.

“Shit, you ain’t got anymore on you?” Hyungwon remains silent. Thankfully, it’s the best thing to do. They seem to be tired of him. “Whatever.” they drop him to the floor, throwing in a few swift kicks before waltzing away with his money.

He crawls a bit on the floor, trying to pick himself up. He checks his pockets and it seems they’ve taken everything, even his id and key card. It’s cold, and thankfully his face mask is still in his pocket so he can keep that on for when he goes home.

He doesn’t blame Chat Noir for not coming. Why would he? 

There’s no way he could have stopped them, not in this state. To be fair, even with a super suit, he’s been hurt worse. But without one, the pain and the marks stay and last a lot longer. He can take it. What he can’t take is having to explain this to anyone. 

He picks himself up off the ground. A few tears falling on the way up. He wipes them off, looks to the rooftops and prays for his Chat to show up, if not for protection now, for just the comfort.

No one comes.

 

-

  
  


He spots Hoseok, or rather Hoseok spots him and starts running up to him as fast as he can across the big expanse in front of them. How he manages to recognize him with his face covered up is beyond him. Guess that’s what best friends are for.

“Hey!!!” He yells sauntering up with his beatific smile that Hyungwon can’t get enough of. It’d fill him with more joy if he didn’t know what was coming the second he gets too close. He turns a bit trying to avoid the inevitable as long as possible. 

He’s embraced with a blanket of a hug that he takes the time to capture in his heart because honestly, he’s needed a hug like this. Also, his muscles are wrapped so tightly around him he may snap in half which would be pretty unforgettable too.

“I missed you!” He scrunches his nose saying it, releasing his grip on him. “What’s with the get-up? Are people chasing you again?” He asks in a slightly playful tone and slightly overprotective manner that honestly makes his heart go soft. 

“No, well, if they are, this should stop that, right?” He pretend laughs. 

“I guess… You let me know if anyone is though, okay? No one’s a better bodyguard than me.” He lifts up his arms showing them off even though he’s wearing a long sleeved shirt.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re amazing. Anyways, I gotta get going, so…” He turns like he’s about to leave, because staying with him is only gonna end bad, not that he doesn’t want to.

“Hey!” He snarls like an angry kitten. “I haven’t seen you in a week and now you’re just gonna blow me off?”  _ Yes _ , Hyungwon thinks to himself because that’s the best excuse he can come up with. “No. No, no, no. Do you have class right now?”

“N-no…” He says instead of lying which would have been the bright thing to do.

“Good! Then we’re getting coffee. Or something. Because I miss you and want to see you again.” He takes him by the hand dragging him easily.

“Hoseok… Coffee is bad for you… I can’t…” He groans while being dragged.

“You never say that when you go to get coffee yourself!” Hyungwon chuckles at the whining tone in his voice. He’s so cute when he’s like this.

He lets Hoseok drag him along, pulling him past the coffee place within campus because he says their drinks taste like dirt as if all coffee doesn’t taste like dirt. At least to Hyungwon. Hoseok insists there’s some kind of magic to getting it right, but it all tastes like overdue homework assignments and early morning photo shoots to him. 

He takes him to the coffee place Jooheon and his friend Changkyun from his class works at, though sadly they don’t seem to be here today. They were some of the few people he actually liked seeing outside of classes, so it’s a shame they aren’t here, but he deals. 

Changkyun always seemed to get his drinks right, and he and Jooheon always made the environment feel so much safer and easier to order. He supposes he’ll let Hoseok do the ordering today, and hopes the barista is anything to match up to Changkyun’s drink making skills. Plus he’s more fun to talk to than these guys.

Hoseok orders them their drinks, and sits himself down at the counter by the window, to which Hyungwon would rather not sit due to the good lighting. He signals to sit on the comfy couches (for more reasons than just the lighting) but Hoseok faithfully denies him, patting the seat next to him. He can’t argue with him, so he goes to sit where Hoseok wants him too.

“You can’t sit there or you’ll get sleepy.” He scolds.

“I’ll keep that in mind when my posture is fucked from sitting in these chairs with no backs.” He responds by patting him on the back with what he probably intended to be  _ light  _ force. 

“What’s up? I feel like I never see you anymore!” Hoseok cries. Hyungwon can only bring himself to chuckle awkwardly. It’s not like he can tell him he’s been parading through Seoul saving it’s people on a near daily basis. Or rather, his master won’t let him, and that the possibility of anyone knowing his identity putting their lives in danger. He doesn't like to think about that. But he also doesn’t like having to lie directly to his best friends face, even if he must by the law of his profession.

“Ah, sorry… My father’s had my schedule booked.” He semi-lies. He has had his schedule pretty full. So it can’t hurt to tell the truth, even if it’s stretched a bit.

“You could at least respond to my texts.” Hoseok complains. He doesn’t bother looking at his phone because he’s sure there’s plenty of unread messages from him. It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk to him, not at all. It’s that when you get home every day after getting your ass handed to you, all you can think about is how good your bed will feel once you land in it.

“Sorry…” Is all he can say. “I’ll try to remember to respond, Hoseokie.”

Hoseok feels a splash of guilt wash over him in hearing his somber tone. “It’s okay! I know he can be hard on you sometimes. I just like knowing you're okay.” He gives a delicate grin Hyungwon responds to with a nod due to the mask.

The non-Changkyun barista comes by to drop off their drinks, the two nodding in thanks. Hyungwon realizes a little too late there’s not much he can do in way of drinking it until he’s separated from Hoseok. He supposes he can turn to his left side and hope he doesn’t catch a glimpse of his damaged mouth, that or just try to get separated from him quickly.

“Would you take the ridiculous getup off? You’re making me look weird by association.” Hoseok complains.

“No.” Hyungwon says shortly trying to play it off in a joking manner but being completely serious.

“No one is gonna recognize you! You're not  _ that _ famous.” 

“Wow, thanks.”

“I’m playing! Come on, it’s fine.” Hoseok reaches for his sunglasses making Hyungwon flinch back to avoid him. Hoseok is stunned at the action for a second, but continues reaching.

“Come on! Stop messing around!” He laughs, fighting off Hyungwon’s deflections and dodges. Hoseok throws a left hook to grab his glasses, an uppercut to grab his mask, all blocked by Hyungwon’s quick reflexes. “Hyungwon!”

Hyungwon turns his head falling back a little bit, Hoseok able to get a small glimpse of his face.

Hoseok freezes instantly, his expression morphing from a playful smile to a rigid stark expression.

“Hyungwon.” He breathes out lightly. “Let me see your face.”

Shit. 

“No.” Hyungwon mumbles beneath the mask. He looks down trying to avoid Hoseok’s eyes.

“Hyungwon. I need to see your face.” Hoseok demands quietly. Hyungwon has no idea what to do. He sits not looking at Hoseok, maybe waiting for him to give it up and let it go, or maybe it's that he can't make himself move to show him.

Hoseok doesn't waver even an inch, and waits for him. He knows Hoseok well enough to know he’s not going to give up, for all eternity if he has too. He exhales a warm breath in his mask making his sunglasses fog.

He takes his own glasses and mask off, still keeping his hood up so the rest of the restaurant doesn't have to see his mess of a face. He doesn't look at Hoseok’s expression, he can't. The guilt of keeping it from him is bad enough, having to face him like this just feels like those guys are hitting him all over again.

“Hyungwon.” He’s looking completely away when he calls his name. He turns and sees another serious face on his friend, though this time rather than fear it's brimming with malcontent. “Who did this to you?” he speaks like a rock.

Hyungwon jokingly scoffs. “Oh, don't go acting like a hero on me, it’s not a big deal.” He tries to play it off, knowing wholeheartedly it’ll never work.

He pulls him closer placing his hand on his leg, at least saying it quietly enough only he can hear. “Was it your father?”

“God, no! Hoseok, seriously, it’s fine. It was just an accident.” he lies, it going right over Hoseok’s head.

“Hyungwon, please.” There’s a crack in his voice that makes his eyes jolt to him quickly. “Tell me what happened.”

Hyungwon sighs. He couldn’t forgive himself if he let his Hoseok cry in public over him, especially other something like this. He grabs his hands, looking him directly in his eyes. 

“Look, I just ran into some trouble on the way home last night. I’m okay. Really, ‘M fine.” He smiles softly, though it’s not accepted well with the cut and swelling on his lip and cheek.

Hoseok takes a deep breath. He holds so tightly onto Hyungwon’s hands he probably doesn’t know he’s causing damage himself. “Why were you alone?”

“I told my bodyguard I had a ride so I could have some time to myself, but I won’t do that again, promise.” 

“Your bodyguard is useless. I should have been there.” 

“You couldn’t have been there, It's really fine, Hoseok.” Hyungwon insists, though Hoseok sits there looking frustrated beyond belief.

“It’s not fine!” He speaks a little bit louder than he should in a public place. “You got hurt! And if I was with you that wouldn’t have happened.”

“What are you going to do? It’s not like you’re a superhero like Chat Noir or Ladybug. They could have hurt you too.” He didn’t mean it to sound deprecating, even if it came out that way.

“What good are Ladybug and Chat Noir if they can’t protect their people? If they can’t protect you?” Hyungwon takes that one to heart a little bit. “If I had been there at the very least they wouldn’t have singled you out. Your bodyguards are useless!”

“Hoseok, calm down.” Hyungwon with a stern voice. People in the cafe start staring a bit, not that he cares, but he had no idea he’d get so worked up like this. Upset maybe, but…

“How can I calm down when you’re covered in bruises and cuts?” He starts. “How can I sit back and watch while you get assaulted? I can’t  _ believe _ I let this happen.”

“You didn’t let this happen. It’s my fault. I was stupid. Hoseok, you sound like a gritty action movie protagonist who just lost the female lead to the bad guys. It’s not that serious.” He jokes to no avail.

“Well, that’s what I feel like. I can’t stand to see you hurt. I can’t go on…” He pouts, falling into Hyungwon’s lap.

“Yes, you can. Come on.” He pats his back lifting his head up. Hoseok keeps his pout adorned on his face, probably a second away from crying, ‘cause that’s what he does.

He doesn’t really say anything, of course he isn’t sure of anything to say. He knows he can try to convince him it’s okay when clearly it’s not. Hyungwon checks his watch, his classes creeping up on him. He for sure doesn’t want to leave Hoseok alone after finding this out, though if he misses any more classes his father will add psychological damage to his physical. 

“I have to go to class, Hoseokie. Really, I’m fine. I won’t be stupid again.” Hoseok hands him a hurt-puppy like frown that Hyungwon is so use to but seems to sting a little more each time. “Don’t look at me like that. We can hang out tomorrow, I have free time. And you can pick me up and guard me like my superhero all day. And feed me food. All you want.”

Hoseok keeps his moping, Hyungwon cupping his hands around his cheeks playing with them. The smile on his face fights to return back at his face, but he retains his hurt-puppy look. 

“Don’t worry, you’re always with me.” Hyungwon smiles, lifting up his sleeve and showing his bracelet to Hoseok. He reaches out and places his hand on the matching one Hoseok is wearing shaking it with love.

A weak smile is all Hoseok can return to him as he grips the bracelet back. “Don’t be so pouty~” Hyungwon plays. 

Hyungwon jumps out of his seat, covering himself up again, trying not to separate gentle eyes from his Hoseok.

“Hyungwon…” 

“I’m fine.” He assures him, knowing what he’s going to say. “I’m okay!” He does a weird movement as if that’s supposed to make Hoseok feel any better, or make him any less injured. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hoseok nods, his pouting and moping shifting to an empty looking face. It’s concerning from someone as expressive as him. He wraps his arms around him, hugging him, Hoseok halfheartedly returning it. He’s silent in spite of his hug. There’s no way Hyungwon should leave him like this, but he’ll be sure to make it up to him by not getting his ass beat again. Not that he should really be comforting him when he’s the one who got a black eye and a fucked up face.

He takes down his face mask (trying to not show the fucked up part of his mouth again) and provides a square grinning smile. Hoseok weakly returns it to him, going back to a frown as soon as Hyungwon backs out of the cafe.

 

-

 

Hoseok ends up floating somewhere a bit from the cafe after Hyungwon leaves him. He really shouldn’t have left him, because now Hoseok sits morosely on a random bench close to the Han river wonder what it is that he did wrong.

He cries, because he's Hoseok and that’s what he does. He can’t stop himself from doing it in public and of course he knows it’s embarrassing but it’s about his Hyungwon so he couldn’t care less what the general populous thinks about a grown man crying on a bench in public.

He let Hyungwon get hurt. His best friend. Because he wasn’t there to protect him, he got hurt. And if he was unlucky, worse things might have happened to him. But it all could have been prevented if Hoseok had been there. And Hyungwon didn’t even want to tell him about it. Probably because he knows how pathetic he is and is mad at him for not being there when he needed him. He kept his face hidden from not only the world, but him as well. 

Hyungwon said there was no way he could have been there, but that was a lie. Hoseok wasn’t doing anything last night. He could have accompanied him. And so what if he has his own plans? He can make compromises because Hyungwon is  _ worth it.  _ Hyungwon was his entire world. Not just a friend to him, but everything good and pure and great in the world wrapped up in a skinny, tall, clumsy blanket of a man. 

Hoseok sits here, reflecting, thinking of what it is that he could be doing better. What he can do to stop anything like this from ever happening again.

He wipes himself down, sniffing, mood shifting from his heartbreaking sadness and being unable to rip Hyungwon’s injured face from his mind, to sheer determination, and anger. At the attackers, the world, or himself, he isn’t sure.

Not noticing it, a dark purple and black butterfly floats closely to Hoseok. With his head in his hands, he doesn’t see the thing touch onto his bracelet. 

Abruptly, an overwhelming sense of urgency arises in Hoseok. A glowing purple butterfly shaped mask appears over his face.

“Protector.” He gasps in surprise. “My name is Hawkmoth.”

A mix of confusion, urgency and more sadness flow into Hoseok’s mind, being unable to formulate and coherent thoughts.

“You want to be able to protect those close to you, don’t you?” Hoseok breathes out a ‘Yes’ instinctively. 

“I can give you the power to protect them, all I need in exchange is some help getting the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Do we have a deal?”

He’s hesitant, if only for a second, before his emotions take control of him and the words flowing out of his mouth supercede anything else in his mind. 

“Yes, Hawkmoth.” He whispers, a dark purple cloud enveloping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this was so late!!! i actually decided to take a small break from writing but i realized this chapter was done so theres no reason for me not to post it. thank you for waiting and thank you for your support!!!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so all three chapters are written (ehh well i mean more a less the third one) but i will be updating soon as i finish editing both of them. just got a new job tho so that may take a lil time!! I have no plans to make this longer than three chapters but if you liek it lemme know and i may do more! bc i just love this concept and miraculous ladybug so damn much. 
> 
> anyways THANK YOU for reading such a niche fic lol if you like it PLEEEEASSE comment thank you it feeds meand i'll see you in the next chapter hehehe


End file.
